


your universe

by creepstone



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2YEON - Freeform, F/F, NaJeong, jeongyeon - Freeform, nayeon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepstone/pseuds/creepstone
Summary: blue-haired girls screams danger, but nayeon did not get the memo
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	your universe

there is something about the newly-transferred blue-haired girl in nayeon's class. 

nayeon finds it weird how her hair contradicts what she wants people to see her. naturally, people with bright colored hair wanted attention. but this girl, seems to hate it. she's always looking down with her hoodie on. sometimes, she'd even put face mask on. 

on corridors, she always walks on the side, with her hands kept in her pockets. she would take longer strides, as if she dreaded to be out of everyone's sight. 

once, nayeon went early to school, 30 minutes than usual expecting to be the first one in their room. she planned to put something on jihyo's desk since it's their friendship anniversary. she nearly screamed when, as she open their room, found the transfer girl already settled in her seat. her head was bowed down, and she got earphones on. 

the girl only raised her head when nayeon turned on the lights. she stared at nayeon, with no emotion or whatsoever in her face.

"i'm just putting this on jihyo's desk," nayeon raised the box of cupcakes and balloons to show her classmate. she found it even more weird when her classmate nodded at her as if giving permission.

once she has set up her surprise for jihyo, she went to settle down on her seat. from where she was seated, nayeon can see her classmate glancing on the desk beside her, where jihyo is seated.

her last glance focused on nayeon. 

"ahm," she sounded nervous as she closed the book she was reading earlier, "is it, ahm..." nayeon saw how she fiddles with the corners of the pages of her book, like it has been a habit of hers when she is nervous.

"is it her birthday?" 

"nope," answered nayeon, "it's our friendship anniversary," she stood up and sat on jihyo's desk. this is the first time she has seen their classmate closely. 

"i'm nayeon," she offered her hand. the girl stared at her hand for a couple of second before she take the hand sanitizer in her pocket. she sprayed some on her hand and took nayeon's to shake it.

"yoo jeongyeon," she said. once she let go of her hand, she again sprayed some on her hand before offering it to nayeon. the latter just shook her head. _weird._

it was silence again, something nayeon isn't used too. she wanted to talk to jeongyeon but the latter has her earphones again. and one thing nayeon knows is when someone is wearing their earphones, do not talk to them. 

she settled herself watching videos in her phone. for the next couple of minutes, she laughed so hard at a video she just watched. then, she squealed, probably because someone might have kissed on the video she is watching. her squeal reached jeongyeon's hearing over the earphones. she turned to her right and saw nayeon, still seated in jihyo's desk. she peaked at her watch. still 15 minutes before the other students come. 

"shh," she tapped nayeon to get her attention. nayeon pulled out her earphones and faced jeongyeon.

"what are you reading?" nayeon asked. she received a message about her data cap and turned it off. jeongyeon also took off her earphones and looked at the cover of her book. 

"eleanor and park," she answered. nayeon's eyes widen. 

"i did not peg you to be someone who likes teen romance book," she admitted.

"why? you think i'd read 13 reasons why?" nayeon smiled guiltily. jeongyeon sighed. she was going to put her earphones again when nayeon stopped her.

"hey, ahm, would you like to, uhm," jeongyeon just raised her brow to nayeon. nayeon exhaled deeply, "would you like to eat lunch with us?" jeongyeon just stared at nayeon, carefully thinking about the idea. nayeon seemed to read her mind and assured her. "it's just me and jihyo."

 _jihyo is nice,_ jeongyeon thought. so she agreed.

***

nayeon and jihyo are standing by the teacher's table waiting for jeongyeon. once done fixing her things, jeongyeon approached the duo.

"i'm good to go," she softly said. she trailed behind the duo, head bowed down wearing the hood of her sweatshirt. 

during lunchtime, jihyo and nayeon interrogated jeongyeon. they learned that she is the youngest among her sisters. she loves books and music. she also loves art. she is obsessed with cleaning and has a really bad eyesight. she knows a little bit of japanese and chinese. despite being a big eater, she seldom gains weight.

they had a great time during lunch. and that was the start of everything.

***

everyday since then, nayeon and jeongyeon grew closer. nayeon would come to school early to spend some time with jeongyeon alone. then, during lunch, they spend their time with jihyo. jihyo once asked nayeon why she goes early instead of coming home late.

"jeongyeon goes somewhere after class," she answered while walking home with jihyo.

"where to?"

"i don't really know,"

"why don't you ask her?" jihyo suggested as if it was an easy thing to do. the last thing nayeon wants is to intrude. 

she shook her head to her friends suggestion, "i am good with spending time with her in the morning."

but that is not the case. day by day, as nayeon got closer to jeongyeon, her desire to always be with the girl grew as well.

during lunchtime, she always make it sure that she walks beside jeongyeon, buy food with jeongyeon, sit beside jeongyeon and go back to class with jeongyeon. for some unknown reason, she always has to be beside jeongyeon.

so imagine the feeling of betrayal she felt when she learned that jihyo spent time with jeongyeon one saturday.

"nayeon, it's not like we did it on purpose," the doe-eyed girl tried to reason out.

"yada yada," she dismissed her, "you could have texted me to follow you guys."

"okay, that one is on me. i actually didn't think you'd make this a big deal," jihyo surrendered, "anyway, you aren't like this when i spend time with our other friends!"

"jeongyeon is not others, obviously," nayeon rolled her eyes, when jihyo was going to ask her what she meant by that, she quickly shot another question, "what were you two doing then, anyway?"

"i told you, it was not intentional!" nayeon just stared at her unamused waiting for her answer, "i went to the salon with my mom and I saw her there. she was having retouch of her root tips and i also had mine. that's it!"

"you didn't go out after?" she was trying to catch her friend for her _betrayal._

"we did," 

"i thought-"

"she asked me out!"

"what?!"

"okay, that came out wrong," jihyo was now exasperated. she didn't know why she had to explain and defend herself to nayeon about her and jeongyeon's little weekend outing.

"i'm waiting,"

"nayeon," jihyo put on her serious face, warning nayeon that she is not having it, "we finished at the same time, i was going to buy some coffee while waiting for my mom when she asked to tag along. we went to the cafe, had a little chitchat, she went on stage then after her set i went back to the salon and she went home."

"wait can you repeat that."

"what?"

"did you say she performed in the cafe?"

"well she played her guitar for a couple of minutes,"jihyo recalled. nayeon inhaled deeply. now she felt even worse. 

she was already moping that jihyo got to spend some time with jeongyeon outside of school but now, she felt even worse she get to see the part of jeongyeon she thinks nobody does. 

"if it makes you feel better," jihyo caught her attention back, "she looks hot playing it,"

"jihyo!!!!!"

***

months passed and the trio got closer, especially nayeon and jeongyeon. one day, jihyo was sent to a competition to represent their school. it is an overseas competition for two weeks. while nayeon would surely miss her bestfriend, she was actually looking forward to it. two weeks of just her and jeongyeon sounds exciting for the bunny-teethed girl.

she made it sure that she still comes to school early. she loved the lunchtime, just her and jeongyeon, eating, laughing and getting to know more about each other.

"you think you're cool, huh?" nayeon teased jeongyeon. she dipped her fries on jeongyeon's sundae, dipped one again, and offered it to jeongyeon.

"what do you mean?" jeongyeon ate the fries nayeon offered.

"you and your blue hair,"

"it is not always blue you know," she scoop and ate the ice cream, "i had a green hair, i went blonde, brown, copper, and more."

"so why blue now?"

"it's a warning," she simply said.

"warning?"

"warning not to be involved in my life," nayeon was taken aback. is this some kind of a break up jeongyeon is doing?

"i thought people would get it easily, but since you are here in front of me right now, I was wrong," when jeongyeon saw nayeon speechless, she sighed deeply. she did not mean to offend the girl, that is if she was offended. she was just trying to tell her the truth.

"i got the idea from the blue trilogy,"

"what is that?" nayeon finally found her voice.

"have you seen eternal sunshine of the spotless mind?" nayeon nodded, "blue is the warmest color?" she shook her head no, "scott pilgrim vs the world?" again, no.

"well, these three movies have a female protagonist who has blue hair," she started. "these girls are, how do i say this, problematic? they hurt people who love them, make them disappointed, you know. so i thought, if i sport a blue hair, maybe people would not dare be involved in my life."

"why? do you hurt those who love you?"

"i guess? when someone gets disappointed in you, they are hurt, right?"

"what did you do?" jeongyeon felt uneasy, "that is if you want to share," nayeon took back. she heard jeongyeon sighed deep.

"i never met anyone's expectation," she started, "mom and dad wanted me to become like them, or like my sisters at least. mom's a vet, dad's a lawyer, don't even start me with my sisters," she scoffed, " i envy some maknaes that i know, regardless how dumb they are, their family still love them the most. while me?"

"what do you like to do anyway?"

"i just want to make music," jeongyeon sighed disappointingly. "when i told them i want to be a musician, they laughed at me and told me it's not a profession but just a mere hobby," she relayed. "i had to buy my first and only guitar out of the money i saved up."

"jihyo told me you play at the cafe?"

"yeah," she admitted, "i figured, i should save up the money they give me, you know, and earn for myself. so that when the time comes that they tell me how much money they spent on me just to be a failure, i can easily give them back at least a portion of those money."

"jeong,"

"i'm fine," she smiled, "things may be rough, but fine."

later that day, jeongyeon invited nayeon to the cafe where she performs. nayeon was wrong to think that she also sings. apparently, she literally just plays the guitar. no singing involved. and that was okay, as it give a more homey vibe to the cafe. 

"i thought, you also sing," nayeon started when they were walking back home.

"i want to but i don't think i sing well," she admitted.

"try me,"

"huh?"

"sing for me," nayeon dared. jeongyeon just smiled and ruffled her hair. she then draped her hand around nayeon's shoulder and walked. 

"i'll only sing for the love of my life."

that made nayeon more interested. she will hear her sing no matter what it takes. even falling in love.

***

second day into being left alone by jihyo, as what nayeon claims, she had convinced jeongyeon to hold her hand. she explains that sometimes, you need to hold someone's hand to not feel alone, and argues she's just doing jeongyeon a favor.

"i don't really like it when i make skin to skin contact to people," jeongyeon admitted.

"nonsense! body heat is great!" nayeon countered, "also, you put your hand on my shoulders sometimes!"

"that isn't skin to skin contact," jeongyeon argued. she scooped a spoonful of nayeon's soup and tasted it.

"still! let me help you ease your loneliness."

so they held hands. 

on the fourth day, nayeon proposed to normalize hugging.

"you are abusing me," 

"i am doing you a favor! hugs give comfort. if i hug you, you will be comforted."

"how sure are you?"

"i just know! i get comforted when i hug my self!" jeongyeon shook her head while smiling.

and they hugged.

it was friday, and nayeon asked jeongyeon on a date.

"you are asking me out huh?" she showed a smug smile.

"dummy, i am asking you to accompany me as i take my dog on a date. are you my dog?"

"can't you do it alone?" jeongyeon asked.

"i always do it with jihyo," she lied. and jeongyeon knows it was a lie because aside from refusing eye contact, she and jihyo actually went for a coffee on a saturday once.

"admit that you just want to spend time with me," 

"no way."

"then walk your dog alone," she walked leaving nayeon in the lockers.

"fine! i want to spend time with you and my dog tomorrow, so please?" she flashed a puppydog face that no one can ever say no to. so on saturday, they went on a date.

***

nayeon has just finished putting face mask when she received a video call from jihyo.

"so a little birdy told me that you and jeongyeon were on a date yesterday?" 

"really? not even a hello nayeon, i miss you, how are you?" nayeon settled on her bed.

"so?"

"who told you?"

"was that supposed to be a secret?" 

"not really, but i was hoping to keep it between us," she reasoned out.

"that's basically keeping it a secret," nayeon rolled her eyes, "if so, you should not have gone to the ice cream parlor our family owns, right?"

"i did not know where to go!" jihyo laughed on the other line. 

"you asked for a date not even planning for it?"

"i wanted it to be spontaneous," she countered, "she enjoyed it, jihyo, i did too," now nayeon was smiling. if not for the face mask, her smiling would me wider than ever. jihyo smiled too.

"how was it?"

"well, first we went to the park," she started, "i brought kookeu with us. did you know that jeongyeon loves dogs! oh my god, her face literally lighted up when she saw him!"

"really?"

"yes! apparently they have two dogs at home and her sister owns a cat. i kind of hated kookeu for a bit yesterday because jeongyeon's focus was always on kookeu!" nayeon recalled. 

she told jihyo every detail of their date, even the part where they held hands while crossing the street. nayeon, again, lied about not knowing how to cross the street so jeongyeon carried kookeu and held nayeon's hand. jihyo's laughter echoed in her room.

"you realize jeongyeon's not really buying it, right?"

"still, worth a shot!"

she also shared where they ate and told jihyo that she paid for their meal with a fake coupon.

"i printed a coupon to tell her that the meal we'll be having is free, that we will only pay the service charge."

"fake coupon?!"

"yes. but since she insisted on buying me something, i took her to your ice cream parlor to have dessert there."

after their date, she told jihyo that jeongyeon let her watch her performance at the cafe. afterwards, the blue-haired girl walked her and kookeu home.

"it was really great, jihyo. i enjoyed every second of our date."

"did you kiss?"

nayeon blushed really hard and shook her head no.

"pussy,"

"hey! it was just a friendly date!"

"okay, if that's what you say."

"but there is a second date next satuday so...."

"you better get her to kiss you by then!"

***

on the tenth day of having no jihyo around, nayeon proposed an even more surprising suggestion.

"nope! not gonna happen, nope!" jeongyeon was adamant. she wouldn't let nayeon kiss her.

"why?! what harm does a kiss do to you?"

"cheek to cheek kiss is fine," jeongyeon argued, "and even if i hate it, i let you peck my cheeks. but nayeon, kiss on the lips is absurd!"

"why?! because we are both girls?"

"because we are friends! and friends don't kiss on the lips!"

"you don't want to kiss me?" nayeon is sad. she thought she can talk jeongyeon out to kissing her. she is talking bold steps to let jeongyeon feel how much she likes her. her advances were usually considered until this.

it's not that jeongyeon did not want to kiss nayeon. but nayeon and her are just friends. she did not want to lose nayeon just because they kissed.

and she was wrong. 

she almost lost nayeon not because they kissed, but because they did not. when jihyo got back, nayeon spent all her time with jihyo. she stopped coming to school early. during lunchtime, she sits beside jihyo and talks to her alone. her saturdays are spent lazing in her room.

for a whole month, she did not talk to jeongyeon. she was hurt.

"you are so unreasonable," jihyo scolded her friend. they were in nayeon's room painting each other's nails.

"she didn't want to kiss me!"

"you should have told her that you like her, easy as that"

"i hate how you think everything is easy," she rolled her eyes to her friend.

"you should come with me later," jihyo invited.

"where to?"

"jeongyeon's gig"

nayeon did not want to see jeongyeon. but she can't deny that she misses her so much. they went to the cafe and hid the the back. jeongyeon was playing her guitar. she can't fgure out what song she is playing. nayeon was surprised when jeongyeon caught her eyes. the whole time jeongyeon was playing, she was just staring at nayeon. the older decided that she will talk to jeongyeon on monday. 

***

"i'm sorry," nayeon came early to school again. she went straight to jeongyeon with cupcakes on hand. "what i asked from you is really absurd and i do not know why i avoided you, but please, forgive me jeongyeon. let's be friends again."

for the whole year, jeongyeon and neyeon grew even closer day by day. sometimes, nayeon invites jeongyeon for sleepovers. when she invited her on her sister's birthday one day, her family thought jeongyeon was her girlfriend. they performed together, she was singing while jeongyeon's playing the guitar. they were great together.

she also made it her habit to always compliment and encourage jeongyeon. the first time she did it, jeongyeon blushed furiously. she realized that maybe, the blue-haired girl doesn't always receive kind words so she promised to always tell them to her. 

nayeon has always kept her feelings to herself. she thought, having jeongyeon always by her side is enough that if she insist on them being together, she would just ruin everything. she just wishes that jeongyeon will not grow to like other people because nayeon does not know how she will handle it. 

jeongyeon, on the other hand, are getting confused. she thinks she is feeling something for nayeon that she should not feel. she scared that if the feeling goes deeper, she might do something that would definitely ruin their friendship. so she talked to jihyo.

"you are scared because?"

"because she might find me disgusting," jeongyeon admitted. she told jihyo that she might be falling for nayeon but she is not sure, and that she is afraid of it. 

"did you forget she asked you before to kiss her?" jihyo reminded her friend. 

"well,"

"well, don't you think that is a sign that she might be as interested in you as you are to her?" jeongyeon just shrugged. "try your luck, jeongyeon. you'll never know."

"what if she doesn't feel the same way and i...maybe i should not tell her.."

"jeongyeon, honey, you regret most that chances you didn't take."

***

jeongyeon's heart can only hold so much emotion. sooner or later, some of them would spill out. and maybe, today is that day.

today, she and nayeon agreed to meet at their meeting place, under the tree, on top of the hill, overlooking the city. she did not bring anything out of the ordinary, just some snacks and drinks that they usually eat. 

they found this place while walking their dogs one saturday. kookeu got out of her leash and run to nowhere. it took them almost the whole day until they found kookeu there, sleeping soundly under the tree.

nayeon arrived around five, said she had to run some errands her mother asked her to do.

"it's okay, what's important is you are here," jeongyeon smiled. she held her guitar and strum randomly.

"jeong," nayeon called her attention, "have i told you how happy i am that we became friends?" jeongyeon shook her head no.

"well," nayeon stood up and sat behind jeongyeon, she wrapped her hands around the now pink-haired girl and put her chin on her shoulder, "i am really happy we are friends."

"hmm"

"why did you change it to pink?"

"you like pink," jeongyeon shrugged. nayeon looked at her intently. "and for once, i want to do something for you, not the other way around."

"jeongie," she hugged her tightly, "thank you, but you didn't have to."

"i wanted to. i'll try purple next time since it's your favorite." they were silent for a minute. until nayeon broke it

"please don't get a boyfriend," she uttered. jeongyeon smiled. this just gave her the strength she has been looking for.

"why?"

"i don't know...seeing you spend your time with other people makes me uncomfortable," nayeon shrugged it off as if it is a normal thing.

_god, im nayeon, i love you_

the view in front of them is a masterpiece. they have a clear view of the city, with the buildings towering each other, clouds that are starting to disappear, some stars trying to shine brighter than the setting sun. the sun does not hold back, a matte pinkish orange light is now spread across the canvass that is the sky. the moon is also peaking in one of the remaining clouds. the ambiance is perfect. and nayeon, she made it divine.

"nayeon"

"hmm" as much as she wants to stay in her embrace, her feelings have been overflowing for a while now. she needed to let out some. she faced nayeon while holding her guitar. she strum a couple chords while looking at her.

nayeon's view is ethereal. jeongyeon's face, though almost hidden because of the great view behind her, still shines beautifully. _she's like the moon_ , nayeon thought, she may not be the brightest star out there, but she shines brightly on nayeon's dark days. 

**"tell me something  
when the rain falls on my face  
how do you quickly replace it   
with a golden summer smile?"**

she looked straight into nayeon's eyes and let herself get lost in it. nayeon never thought jeongyeon could be this beautiful. and her voice is extraordinary. to nayeon's eyes, jeongyeon is perfect. 

**"tell me something  
when I'm feeling tired and afraid  
how do you know just what to say  
to make everything alright?"**

_"you can do it jeongyeon," jeongyeon passed her composition to the contest committee, she joined the song-writing contest in their campus._

_"but it's ugly, nayeon, and what if don't make it. there are tough competitors out there"_

_"i will always be here, if you need help or anything. if you win or lose, i am always here for you, jeongyeon._

**"i don't think that you even realize  
the joy you make me feel when I'm inside  
your universe"**

_"are you sure it's alright? i don't want to intrude," jeongyeon hesitated._

_"it's okay jeongyeon, my family knows about you, i always tell them about you. they're excited to meet you!"_

**"you hold me like I'm the one who's precious  
i hate to break it to you but it's just  
the other way around"**

_"shhh, i'm here nayeon," nayeon was crying her heart out on jeongyeon's shoulder. kookeu was hit by a fast moving car on one of their dates. he was in critical condition._

_"what if he won't make it?"_

_"he will, nayeon, he will make it and run back to his mom. i'll be here with you. let's wait for him to heal, us together."_

**"you can thank your stars all you want but  
i'll always be the lucky one"**

_"maybe i was so kind in my past life, like audrey hepburn or something," jeongyeon rolled her eyes._

_"why did you say so?"_

_"i met you," jeongyeon blushed to what nayeon had said, "you are one of the best things that happened in my life."_

**"tell me something  
when I'm 'bout to lose control  
how do you patiently hold  
my hand and gently calm me down?"**

_"you try to disrespect nayeon again," she went close to youngjae, "i wouldn't mind spending some nights in jail."_

_"hey," nayeon covered jeongyeon's balled fist. the blue-haired girl was ready to fight their classmate yugyeom. "it's not worth it. just let it go" they both left the guy, as nayeon runs her thumb on the back of jeongyeon's hand until she calmed down._

**"tell me something  
when you sing and when you laugh  
why do I always photograph my heart  
flying way above the clouds?"**

_they were in their meeting place. nayeon was singing and jeongyeon was playing the guitar. her voice is so beautiful jeongyeon feels like floating in the clouds while listening to it._

_"prrrrt"_

_"what was that?" asked nayeon. as the wind blew, a foul odor was smelled._

_"did you fart?!" nayeon laughed out loud she is now crying._

_jeongyeon never thought she will ever got used to nayeon's loud laugh. it's melodic to her ears. she once recorded her laugh without the owner's consent and made it her alarm. jeongyeon never thought she would ever greet the morning with a smile, but she was wrong._

**"i don't think that you even realize  
the joy you make me feel when I'm inside  
your universe"**

nayeon is in tears. she cannot believe she is hearing jeongyeon's beautiful voice. at that moment, she wanted to be dr. strange so she can stop the time, right there with jeongyeon, while she is singing to her.

**"you hold me like I'm the one who's precious  
i hate to break it to you but it's just  
the other way around"**

jeongyeon heart is so full. seeing the girl she loves the most cry, breaks her heart. but she is determine to finish the song she wrote for the girl. this is her confession.

**"you can thank your stars all you want but  
i'll always be the lucky one"**

"nayeon," she wiped the tears that fell on nayeon's eyes. "i don't know what else to say," she held her beautiful face. they stared for a moment before jeongyeon finally let it out.

"i love you, im nayeon. i really do." jeongyeon was crying as well. she just wants to say it again and again. it feels surreal letting her feelings out.

"yoo jeongyeon," it was nayeon's turn. "i am all yours. i love you too."

under the night sky, overlooking the city lights, they sealed the previous chapter of their friendship, and flipped on the next on the same note - with a kiss they will never forget. 


End file.
